Ashe's One Shots: Fiolee
by Ashe Jayfeather
Summary: This is just a collection of fiolee one shots and dumps I have laying around. Some aren't finished, but most are at least a little amusing :3 Nothing too over the top. Reviews are appreciated! I will add one shots and stories at will. Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry people, I'm alive! My laptop was getting fixed there for a while and I had no inspiration to write on anything. Hopefully that will change. Well, any who, I was reloading my stories on my laptop, and found a couple of oneshots, and was like, "Da freak? When did I write these?!" so, I've decided to just start an archive of oneshots. I'll keep adding every now and then, when I write more. Some are unfinished, but I'll post them up here anyways. I don't have specific titles for them, so every chapter will be a new oneshot. They are all just over the place, and all Fiolee ^.^ Some of these I might have already posted up here, but took down. And I sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm not the best Grammar Nazi in the world XD**

**On a different note, hopefully I will be updating on my other stories soon. I've gotten my laptop back and I'm ready to write! Read on...**

* * *

Fionna threw down her green backpack and seized her crystal sword from inside. She swung it around violently before releasing it, letting it fly through the air to hit a tree a few feet away. It stuck in the wood with a dull thud, and Fionna walked quickly over to retrieve it.

"Stupid Prince Gumball… can't even try to have a relationship with me." She grabbed the sword handle tightly, and with one hard yank, pulled it from the trunk. She then continued to walk around it as if it were an enemy.

"He won't even acknowledge me, why would I even bother…" She slashed at it, cutting deep within the bark of the sapling. "Cake was right, I should just give it up," she frowned and glared at the trunk, picturing Prince Gumball's face.

She forcefully smote the tree with her sword, and with every jab and strike her frustration and anger slowly seeped from her until all that remained was her sadness and disappointment.

Fionna didn't know she was crying until a tear fell onto her arm. She stopped and wiped at her eyes, absolutely refusing to cry for him. She looked at the damage she had done to the tree. There was no bark left around the area she had cut, and when she walked back to her backpack she saw that it was really a band of destruction.

She stuck her sword into the ground, and fell down into the grass. She stared up at the darkening sky. The sun was almost set, and Fionna watched as the last of the burning rays fell down behind the horizon.

She felt as if the world had ended. _My world anyways_, she thought desolately. She took a deep breath, trying to sort out her thoughts. She had just been rejected by Gumball… again. He just couldn't love her, obviously. And like a love struck idiot, she kept hoping that things would go her way, if she just tried again he would accept her love.

But life wasn't like a fairy tale. The one you loved just wouldn't love you back, no matter how hard you tried. Fionna sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She buried her face behind them like a barrier, and started to cry.

She had told herself she wouldn't, she had cried enough for the Prince, but every time she was shot down she couldn't keep in the hurt and sadness she felt. Cake had said that crying was part of the healing process, but Fionna didn't feel any better than when she had started crying.

"What's wrong with me," Fionna said, her voice giving way to her emotions, "Am I not pretty enough for you? Or maybe it's because I'm not royalty. Am I not smart enough? Why Gumball, just tell me why." Fionna looked up at the night sky, stars winking at her from a distance.

She shook with sobs, and her face was wet. She remembered something Cake had said a while ago. "_Just scream it out girl, you'll feel a lot better_." Fionna had never really screamed, but she wanted to. She was in the woods alone, no one would hear her.

She stood up and closing her eyes she screamed. It was a long scream, and it hurt her throat, but afterwards she felt better. When she stopped, she felt weak and tired. Her voice echoed through the forest, and a few birds flew away.

Fionna slowly sat back down in the grass, and watched the stars. She closed her eyes and just breathed. She heard the grass rustle slightly as a breeze brushed past. She heard animals digging and scratching and running.

So entranced with the sounds of the forest, she was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping up quickly, she brandished her sword and pointed it at whatever thief or monster had touched her.

The person put his hands up in surrender and gave Fionna a smirk, "Are you really that jittery? Glob Fionna, you're really on edge tonight." Fionna lowered her sword and glared him, "Marshall, I thought I told you not to sneak up on me like that. I could have seriously hurt you just now."

Marshall showed his sharp canines and floated up and over Fionna nonchalantly, "As if you could leave a mark on the Vampire King." Fionna blew her bangs out of her face and sat back down with the thud. "I really don't want company right now Marshall, could you just leave me alone?"

Marshall floated down to sit beside her, a questioning look on his face. "Why do you want to be alone?" Fionna shook her head, taking a deep breath, "Because I just want to. Now please just go away."

Fionna could feel his eyes on her, and she shivered. They were silent and after a while Marshall stood up and walked away. But instead of leaving, he just walked over to the damaged tree. He looked at the marks made by her sword and eventually sat down on one of the roots that were above the ground.

He pulled his bass from behind his back and began playing, a soft tune that had a hint of rock. Fionna found herself slowly starting to calm down. At first she wanted to hang on to her sadness and anger, to let it run its course. But then Marshall started singing with the music.

Soft, smooth, deep and calm, his voice made her melt. Fionna let the music and Marshall's voice take her to a place in her mind that was suave and hushed. She couldn't even remember why she was mad anymore, and slowly she closed her eyes. She could still hear him singing on the edge of her conciseness, aware of only him.

Then the music stopped, as did Marshall's voice. Fionna once again regained her senses and came back to the present. She was lying down in the grass, her hands cupped underneath her. She had fallen asleep. She sat up and stretched, groaning in the process.

She blinked a couple times in which she discovered it had become morning. Looking around, Fionna found no trace of the vampire or his bass. Fionna sighed, and stood up. Grabbing her backpack she swung it once again onto her back and started walking home.

Before she left the clearing she looked one last time at the tree she had mauled. She noticed there was a small piece of paper hanging on a small nail, and walking over to inspect it she saw that there was writing on it. She ripped the paper from its position on the tree and read it.

**Keep on smiling Bunny, even when everything seems dark, the light will come once again.**

** ~ML~**

Fionna smiled. "Thanks Marshall Lee," she said. She folded the paper and slid it into her backpack. She then turned back to the path that would take her home to an angry Cake, one who would be very distressed on her not coming home that night. But the only thoughts in Fionna's head were of a special friend who had cheered her up.


	2. Chapter 2

"La da da da da, to the dark of the night, La da da da da, Gonna give you a fright. Send a shiver down your spine, eat your heart out, and you'll be mine. La da da da da, by the light of the moon…"

_Bang bang bang_! Marshall stopped playing, casting an eye towards the door. Floating over to the window, he looked out onto the front porch. The small light outside cast an eerie glow, shinning on golden blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. His frown deepened. What did she want?

_La da da da da hear your heart beat swoon. Gonna give you a bite. Let you relive the night._

Undoing the locks, he opened the door, catching Fionna with her arm raised and hand poised to knock again. She smiled, showing a tooth missing up top, "Hey! I was beginning to wonder if you were even home." Marshall shrugged, leaning against the door frame, "Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting company."

She lost a little of her smile at that, "Oh, really? I thought you would like some, uh, company." She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, looking at the ground. Marshall sighed and turned to walk inside, waving her in, "Well, might as well come in. You've already walked this far." He felt her hesitation, but knew it wouldn't last long.

As if on cue, she shuffled inside, closing the door behind her. Marshall once again plugged his bass guitar into the amplifiers and began to gently pluck at them, all thoughts gone about the new song he was recording. Fionna sat on the couch, puckering her lips as if in thought.

Marshall raised an eyebrow, "What chu thinking bout bunny?" Fionna shrugged, "You just don't seem… right tonight dude. You're all," she did a thumbs down, making a farting noise. Marshall smirked, only halfheartedly, "Yeah, well, I'm not in the best of moods tonight Fi." She leaned in, curiosity lighting her gaze, "Why?"

Marshall frowned, looking away. "None of your beeswax." He still felt Fionna gaze burning a hole in the back of his head, but when he looked back at her she was looking intently at the ceiling, as if nothing was wrong with the world. Rolling his eyes, he undid the strap around his neck, letting his bass sink to the ground.

"I'm getting a snack. Want anything Fi?" When she didn't say anything, Marshall shrugged and floated to the fridge in the kitchen, grabbing an apple and a bag of chips. "Here," he said tossing them across the bar and into Fionna lap. She looked down at them, "Thanks… so, is it because I punched you last week or because I accidently broke one of your guitar strings?"

Marshall sighed. He knew she was going to start guessing, just KNEW it. "No, it has nothing to do with you." He bite into the apple, chewing the chunk into bits and pieces before spitting them into a trash can nearby. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fionna raise an eyebrow. "I thought you only drank the color red. Why are you eating it?"

Marshall cast a bored look over to her, "I'm not all that hungry. I just want to taste the apple right now. Not eat it." Fionna pursed her lips, "Oh kay… so, why?" Marshall leaned an elbow on the counter, "Why the apple or why the mood?" He took another bite, avoiding her eyes. She shifted on the rock hard couch, "The mood." Marshall shook his head, "Told ya, none of your beeswax."

_La da da da de It's just you and me. La da da da de Kiss your red lips so sweet._

Fionna groaned, "Dude, this is totally unlike you! You haven't even tried to take my bunny hat or anything! You're no fun," she folded her arms, pouting. Marshall felt a little light or anger start to kindle, "No fun? Sorry Fi, but I'm not your play mate. If you want to have 'fun' then go dance around with your pet cat."

He bite a bigger chunk out of the apple, throwing the core away, and spitting the rest of it out. Fionna stood up, scowling, "Marshall! She is not my cat, she is my sister! Why are you acting like a jerk?" Marshall narrowed his eyes, "OK, now I really don't want you here. Get out." Fionna blanched, "You're throwing me out?!"

Marshall coldly floated over to her, pressing his face to hers, "Yes." Fionna backed away, fear flecked in her eyes. Suddenly they were replaced by anger, "What is wrong with you! I'm just trying to be a good friend and find out what's bothering you?! Why are you throwing me out!" Marshall sneered, but slowly stood back.

"Fi, just leave. I want to be alone right now. Why did you even come here in the first place?" Fionna frowned, "I just wanted to hang out for a little while. I haven't seen you around as much these days, and I just thought we could catch up, ok? Happy?" She looked at the floor, her arms still crossed.

* * *

**This is one of the unfinished ones. Idk if I will finish or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Marshall Lee… I hate you."

"Bunny, don't be like this, I was just-"

"No Marshall! I've had it! This is the last time you humiliate me in front of people! I hate you!"

Fionna finished her rejection with those last words before turning and running out across the polished marble floor, her reflection in it keeping track with her. Marshall let his outstretched hand drop. _Great Marshall, just great. You've gone and ticked off one of the only friends you have. Idiot! You should go after her…_

And yet, he watched as she disappeared through the open door into the night, Cake following soon behind. She didn't give Marshall the scalding glare that he thought would be dealt to him. Instead she just ignored him, and hurried out to catch and hopefully sooth the flustered adventuress.

Marshall shivered. This did not bode well for him. The cat was shunning him, something she didn't do often. She must have really hated him to just walk out without tearing him to pieces like always. Marshall suddenly realized it was very quiet, a little too late.

The bright and usually cheerful candy people surrounding Marshall just stared at him, some even shaking their heads. He floated around, his hands shoved into his pockets. His axe bass weighed heavily on his shoulder, and his demeanor was that of a scolded child. Marshall turned a frowning face to Prince Gumball, who was standing behind him.

The pink prince shook his head, his arms crossed over his chest. "How could you do that to her, Marshall? She's your friend. I think it's time for you to leave." Even though he saw this coming, Marshall raised an eyebrow in a defensive and surprised air. "You're asking me to leave?"

Gumball raised a hand, snapping his fingers. Two Banana Guards instantaneously appeared, spears held dutifully at their sides. "No, I'm telling you to leave." No one gasped or said anything at the order. Marshall lowered his head, "I was just leaving anyways," he mumbled.

Floating quickly above the crowd, he made his exit with haste. As soon as he was out of the stuffy warm castle, he let his guard down, and sulked openly. The chill of the night air crept in with his contempt for himself, creating a sort of gloomy cloud around him. Even a beautiful night such as this could not brake him out of his depressed state. _Can't go home,_ he thought moodily, _can't go party with the Pinkies. Can't hang with Fi. Even strangling fairies seems… out of order._

He floated above the cast white grass of the land for a while before actually realizing he was headed somewhere with a purpose. He looked ahead of him at the growing number of shrubs to trees, and at the diminishing grass. After another few minutes of silence and flying, Marshall noticed a land mark. A rock, smoothed and huge, shaped like a turtle. Suddenly he realized where he was going; the beach.

Instead of wondering why, of all the places, he would be heading there, he went with it, letting his long buried sense of direction take him to the beach. He heard and smelled the ocean before he saw it. He landed on the light sands, washed silver in the pale moonlight. Waves crashed onto the dunes that rose up to wall it off, and sea spray filled the air.

He glanced up at the sky he had been flying under, noting that a thin grey pallet of clouds covered a bright full moon. They were transparent enough, though, to let the moons rays shine through. Marshall looked back to the waters, his curiosity of the sky exhausted.

There seemed to be a difference of the waters color and texture during the night that just wasn't apparent during the day. Instead of sparkling deep and light cerulean that glistened in the sunlight, it was a rolling mass of ever shifting darks, ranging from navy to a shadowed black.

The moonlight illuminated the edges of every wave, and a thin stream of white paths were lead through the oceans waters. When the wave would roll, there was no differing colors nor mixing of the white foam with the blues and browns of the sand and water. There was just a roll of blacks and dark blues, a ghost outline of every smooth upsurge that landed on the beach.

Marshall closed his eyes from the scene, listening only to the faint crash of the ocean beating on the sand. After his sight was taken, more sounds could be heard, as if his super vampire hearing had doubled. Little scuttling creature could be heard in the darkness, burrowing deep into the sand as the tides pulled their waves back, leaving the little diggers to fend for themselves.

Marshall smiled, remembering a time when things were simpler. He saw Simone, all white hair, rimmed glasses, and kind smiles, showing him where the little sand crawlers would dig, and how to catch them. He would wait with her until a wave came, and they would both rush up to meet it.

Simone had taught him to look very closely at the running waters, that if you looked past the swirling aqua, the little sand fiddlers would be easy to spot, swimming against the last of the current. He had done as he was told, and was rewarded with watching the underwater dance of the many coruscations that dug into the sand.

He remembered catching one, and crying out slightly when it dug into his hand, as if it were digging through sand. It startled him more than anything, and afterwards tickled him so much that he had to let it go. Simone had found a small pail that he could use to collect the small creatures, making him promise to let them all go afterwards. As promised, he had, only after catching about twenty of the little things.

Simone had always loved the beach, and the few times she had brung Marshall there had been a treat indeed. Thinking about his old companion made Marshall ache, seeing as how she turned into a witch in the end. Her kindness and understanding had been swallowed up by the crown, along with her moral compass.

Wiping away the last of the memories, Marshall focused in on the other sounds echoing off the land around him. The crowing of a bird, most likely a crow, was heard in the distance, as was a chirping noise. Crickets. Little ruffling, shuffling noises were heard from the sandy brush as little beach mice scurried about.

Opening his eyes again, Marshall saw that the waters laying before him now looked the same as they had a thousand years ago, but, just like him, were worn down. And although it was worn down and beat, there was still life. Sighing, Marshall slumped to the ground, dropping his bass beside him in the sand.

From somewhere in the pallet of clouds, a single star twinkled. Marshall watched, his back to the sand, his legs spread nonchalantly, as the clouds once again overtook the diamond in the rough. He put his hands behind his head, knitting his fingers together to make a sort of pillow.

A song came to mind, one that he hadn't sung nor heard tell of in the thousand years this place had been in existence. Taking a deep breath, Marshall recalled the words back from his childhood. "Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are."

He felt childish, the song being that for children to sing. But, in a way, it brought him peace. He still remembered, and that was all that mattered to him. He needed to remember, wanted to even, everything he had lived through. Even the terrible things he had witnessed in the past.

A face flashed in front of his eyes, making him finch. He had not wanted to remember that, but it had just surfaced out of nowhere. Then again, if he kept repressing the memory, it would just come back to haunt him once again. _Why not,_ Marshall thought forlorn, _what difference would it make to revisit the past?_

He closed his eyes, the horrible sights and sounds rushing back to meet him. The face resurfaced again, but this time he held it. It was a little girl. Bright blue eyes peeked over rosy cheeks, marked with dirt and blood, and two small filthy braids hung down over her shoulders. She was thin, painfully thin. Her feeble arms could barely support the weight of the stuffed teddy bear she carried.

Marshall looked down at the ground, to where her two legs and two feet should have been, but weren't. Instead, a bloody stump bandaged with ripped and torn cloth was in place of her right leg, while her left was caked with blood and scratches. Little pieces of metal shrapnel could be seen, sunk deep into her legs. She had a stick propped up under one arm, stabilizing her.

Marshall returned his gaze back to the little girls face. Her eyes were brimming with tears, but she was strong at trying to keep them back. "Please help me," she whispered in a strained and quivering voice, "Mommy and Daddy aren't waking up, and I don't know what to do."

Marshall wanted to run, to start to cry, hug the girl, to do anything. Now, he wished his younger self had done any of those things. But instead he called out Simone's name, letting her take charge. She had bathed the small girl, cleaned and rewrapped her injured leg, and had tried her best to pull the shrapnel out of the girl's legs and arms. Marshall had helped feed the girl, dipping up small amounts of cream of mushroom soup to let her eat. They had made a palate on the floor for the girl, the best they could, trying to make her comfortable.

She died two days later, despite his and Simone's best efforts. Marshall had watch from inside the makeshift bomb shelter as Simone had dug a shallow grave and buried the little girl with her teddy bear. The whole time he had known her, and he didn't even know her name.

He had finally cried that night, silently, so as not to wake Simone. The memory ended there, the rest a blurred line. The horrors he had faced, and it was this tragedy that got to him. The war was terrible and unkind to those who wanted nothing to do with it. A day later, the bomb hit, changing everything Marshall knew to be real.

When he opened his eyes, he found that tears streamed down his face, and the hair on the side of his head was wet. Sitting up, he wiped at his eyes, trying to get rid of the pain. Those years were behind him, as were there years of him staying in the Nightosphere. He didn't even try to elaborate to himself those years of endless torture.

And so suddenly was his train of thought derailed, that Marshall found himself thinking of the one subject he had come there to ovoid the entire time; Fionna. Glob that girl! Probably his best and closest friend, and he ticked her off.

Glob! What was wrong with him? I had been a stupid prank, Marshall knew, and the way she had looked at him… He tried not to think about it, but her eyes kept reappearing, revealing the hurt that echoed like harsh words in a cave.

He had hurt her, had totally embarrassed her in front of everyone there. A stupid prank, gone wrong from the very beginning. He had meant it to be funny, but events hadn't turned out as he had hoped.

Frustrated, Marshall grabbed for his bass, sitting up cross-legged in the sand. The sound of rushing water hushed all other sounds, and there was only him and his bass and his thoughts. His thoughts that were so precious, that he would never share with anyone. Just him…

"I went too far, drug you down with me. I can't recall what came over me. All I know is that I regret all the wrong I have done, please don't forget…" He strummed the strings, producing a deep thrum of notes that seemed more like bass drops than actual bass notes.

"…Please don't regret, having me, as a close friend. I was wrong, I admit to it. Please let this song heal the pit I have dug between us. I know you hate me, I know you resent me, but please, please…"

"Marshall?"

He let his voice trail off, losing the beat with his bass. Turning abruptly, he saw Fionna, her full figure outlined in the moonlight, only a few feet away. "Fi," he said, his eyes wide. Fionna wrapped her arms around herself, "Yeah, who else could it be?" Before either could say anything further, Marshall had floated up to his feet, and was hugging Fionna.

She gasped as her skin made contact with his, and he had to admit, warmth was what he needed at the moment. "I'm sorry Fi. I promise I won't trick you or prank you again! I swear! Just don't hate me." He whispered the last part, half desperate for her to accept his apology.

Unfortunately, she didn't. "Marshall, stop ok. It's going to take more than an apology to fix what you did. I didn't even know you were here." She pushed him slightly away, giving him a hard look. Marshall nodded, understanding that it wasn't going to be so easy winning his friend back.

"I really have no idea why I'm here either. I just…" he looked around at the beach, "needed some time to think." Fionna looked at him, then turned, "Well, if you want to be alone then." Marshall grabbed her wrist, "No Fi, its ok. Stay. Please." He wasn't pleading with her. It was an invitation.

She turned to him, sighing in the process. "Fine. But don't expect anything warm from me." She scowled and walked over to where Marshall had abandoned his bass. "I liked your song though." He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping she couldn't see him blush, "Oh, yeah, well…"

She shrugged, "I've heard better." Marshall frowned. She really was ticked off at him. He walked over beside her, sitting down in the sand. "So, what are you doing at the beach? I thought you had a fear of the ocean?"

Fionna scoffed, "Oh please, I'm not afraid of the ocean." Marshall gave her a look, one eyebrow raised. She ignored it. "Besides, the beach is pretty. I come sometimes at night to just listen to the waves and smell the salty air. It clears my head." Marshall nodded in agreement, understanding where she was coming from.

"Well, this is one of the first times I've come to the beach in the last hundred years or so." Marshall said it matter-of-factly, as if it was completely normal. Which, in retrospect, it was. What would a vampire do on the beach? Burn to death?

Fionna gave him a sideways glance, "Really? How long since you've swam?" Marshall shrugged, pretending to think, "Same I guess." There was a long drawn out silence between the two, the crickets and waves the only things keeping it comfortable.

"You wanna go swimming?"

Fionna looked incredulously at Marshall. "What?" He shrugged, "I mean, that is, unless you're scared." She crossed her arms, "I am not afraid of the ocean!" Marshall grinned, "Oh, really? So you wouldn't mind going for a dunk?"

Fionna opened her mouth to say something, but Marshall had already stood up. "Come on Fi, it'll be fun!" he slipped his shirt over his head, throwing it to land beside his bass. He pulled off his shoes and socks next.

Looking down at Fionna, he almost laughed. Her face had gone white, and she wouldn't stop looking at him. He raised his hands to his pants, grabbing the button at the top. Fiona's eyes widened, "No Marshall! I am not swimming! No, no, no- Ah! Marshall!"

She ducked when he threw his jeans at her, standing there on the sand in only his boxers. He laughed, feeling as if all the troubles in the world had melted away. "Better start undressing before I come and throw you in fully clothed."

Fionna grabbed her bunny hat, "But this is my last hat! You get it wet with salt water, it'll shrink too tiny! Then where am I gonna find a perfectly white rabbit, huh?" Marshall shrugged, floating up into the air, "Don't know, but I'm giving you five minutes before I come get you."

He flew over above the ocean, and dropped in. When he hit, the icy chill of the water hit him like a wall, and the breath was knocked out of him. He came up, gasping. "Woooooo, icy!" Fionna watched from the shore, a look of terror on her face. "Marshall, I don't wanna get wet..."

He crossed his arms over his chest, aware that she was staring at him again. "Oh please Bunny. Drop the act, and come get in da water." He stood there, cold water chilling him, until Fionna stood up. He saw, somewhat guiltily, that she was shivering.

"I… I don't like the ocean, ok? I don't like swimming in it and bizz. I'm… I'm scared." She finally came clean, frowning the whole time. Marshall felt pity for the girl, and floating out of the water, he approached her.

She backed away slowly when he dropped in front of her. "Come on Fi. I know you're brave. Face your fear." He flicked her bangs, and she swatted his hand away. "Just start slow, ok?"

He grabbed her shirt, and slowly started to pull it up. Fionna gasped and pulled away. Marshall could hear her heart hammering against her rib cage. "Fi, if you want to go home in soaking wet clothes, then be my guest." She seemed to put that into consideration.

Finally she nodded, and pulled at her shirt tenderly. Before she took it off though, she glared at him, and Marshall could see a faint blush on her cheeks. "Turn around you perv." He laughed despite her insult, and turned around.

He listened as he she undress, knowing full well that he and she were both in their underwear. It wasn't his fist time swimming in front of someone in his underwear, having done it a thousand different times with his friends from the Nightosphere.

But he knew it was an entirely different story for Fionna. And against his own will, he started to imagine what she might look like under all that clothing. It had never really occurred to him that Fionna was beautiful, but now, in the most inappropriate time, he thought she was.

Eventually she stopped. "Ok, now what?" Marshall started to turn, but was stopped by Fionna's shrill cry, "Don't you dare turn around!" He raised his hands, "Ok, ok! Glob!" Without turning around, he started to walk back to the water. "What now?" Fionna asked again. "Now, you get in the ocean," was Marshall's only reply.

He heard Fionna gulp, but didn't turn around to see her face. When he was in the water once again, he waited. Yet there was no splat nor sound of another person getting into the water with him. With an exasperated moan, Marshall called out, "If you're not in the water in three seconds, 'I'm turning around!"

"Don't you dare!" she answered back, the only indication that she was still there. Marshall started the count down. "One."

"Marshall Lee!'

"Two."

"If you even freakin' try!"

"Three."

He turned around, fully expecting Fionna to have jumped in by now, trying to hide herself. How wrong he was. There she still stood, not five feet from the ocean's edge, and, of course, the first thing Marshall saw was a black and white polka dot bra and a white pair of bikini style underwear. Her bra was filled to the max, and her hips where wide, giving her a wonderful hourglass figure. Her long golden hair waterfalled down her back, seeming to glow in the moonlight. Unable to stop himself, he let his mouth hang open. She was gorgeous.

He noticed her face had gone red, "Stop staring!" she protested, trying to wrap her hair around her body. She almost tripped and fell, getting herself tangled in the golden mass, and a wave came up, touching the tips of her toes. She danced away with a squeak, her eyes wide, forgetting at the moment that Marshall was still staring.

Despite himself, he laughed. And the thought ran through his head: _Glob, she is adorable!_ He quickly mentally slapped himself, saying in his head that she was his _friend_, and that they were no more than _friends_… of course, she would have to forgive him first.

He started to walk inland once again, take long strides. Fionna frowned and started backing away. "Marshall, what are you doing?" He smiled cockily, and rushed forward at the last moment, grabbing her by the waist, and hauling her up onto his shoulder.

Fionna screamed, kicking her legs fruitlessly, "Marshall Lee! Put me down! Marshall!" Water splashed around them as Marshall started back into the water. "You're not going to go in other wise Bunny. I'll bring you out when you decide to forgive me and take me back as a friend."

She started to squeal when a small wave lapped at her from below, "Ah, get me out of the water Marshall! Get me out, out, out!" She slapped at him from behind, trying to lessen his hold on her, but he was stronger. "Stop moving so much," he said, adjusting his grip on her waist, "Or I might just drop you in."

Fionna tensed, her squeals turning to panicked breaths. "I will kill you! Back on the beach Marshall! NOW!" she struggled more, punching at him this time. Marshall shrugged, "Ok, have it your way."

He let go of her, and she fell off his shoulder in a fit of flying fists and hair. She hit the water with a splash, the ocean enveloping her in a blanket of blue. For a while, there was nothing, not even any air bubbles from where she had disappeared. And then, she burst out of the water, her golden hail haloing out behind her, sopping wet.

She leapt for Marshall, wrapping her arms around his midsection, "Marshall! Get me out! Get me out! It's touching me!" she screamed, squeezing him hard. He let out a choked breath, wondering if he could get any smaller.

"Easy Fi. I told you, just say you forgive me. Tell me you're my friend again, or I'll take us deeper." His words seemed to chill her to the bone. She looked up at him with wild blue eyes, the fear and fright in them deep set. "You wouldn't."

He smiled. "Try me."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, tears welded up in Fionna's eyes, and flowed down her face with the rest of the water. She laid her head on Marshall's chest, her own body against his shaking with silent sobs.

"Fine, you win! You're my friend! I didn't mean what I said back at the party! You were just being an idiot, as usual. But that's why I love you, because you're an idiot. You're one of my best friends! I wouldn't ever ditch you."

Marshall Lee looked down at the sobbing girl clinging to him. In the pale moonlight, with her hair a mess and skewed in the water, and in nothing but her underwear. She looked so small, and vulnerable. So weak and scared. And it made him feel terrible.

But at the same time, his heart was racing, which it wasn't supposed to, seeing as how he was dead to begin with. His mind was blank, and all he could feel was Fionna's body against his, fitting to him like a puzzle piece. In the night, on the beach, in the water, with him.

A small voice woke him from his daze, trying to understand why he was acting so weird. It was still the same Fionna he had hung out with for years. And yet, it seemed that at the moment, she was something special. Something more than a friend…

He wrapped an arm gently around her back, letting it rest by her spine. Her skin under his hand was warm, and familiar, as if he had done this before. She stiffened, but said nothing. Peeling her away from his chest, he brought her chin up with his free hand, making her look at him.

Her eyes were wide, and the last of her tears were started to make their way down her flushed cheeks. Marshall cocked his head to the side, his eyes soft in the moonlight. "Did you just say you loved me Fi?" Fionna opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her cheeks flared up and turned red, giving a tomato a run for its money.

Eventually she lowered her head, looking down at the ocean as if for the first time. "Get me out of here Marshall. I forgive you, now get me out." She sounded nervous and tired at the same time. Carefully, and deliberately, Marshall Lee picked her up, one hand under her knees, the other cradling her to his chest.

Silently, he floated up and out of the water, returning Fionna to the beach. She stepped down as soon as his feet touched the sand, and started gathering her clothes together. Marshall watched, not moving. "So that's it huh? Just gonna leave, go back to the tree house maybe, forget this all happened?" He lowered his gaze, not knowing why he even cared. He had her friendship back, wasn't that what he had wanted?

Fionna continued to dump sand out of her shoes, slipping on her shirt and skirt in the process. She looked up and over at him, her blonde hair shadowing her face. "What would you have me do Marshall? Just stay here with you, after what I just said…"

She was silent, "… After I just told you my secret feelings for you." Marshall went rigid, staring at Fionna as if she were the only thing in the world. "So," he said, his voice stronger than he thought it would be, "it is true. It wasn't just on friendly matters."

He walked forward, passing Fionna, and picked up his pants from the sand. "And, after that, you're just going to leave? Without even asking?" He said it matter-of-factly, as if it was a trivial thing, but really he was hurt. Hurt that she wouldn't even give them a chance.

It was quiet. "What do you mean, 'without even asking'?" Marshall buttoned his jeans and turned to look at Fionna. She still had a shoe held in her hand, but she was paying no mind to it. Her expression was open, a look of shook and surprise painting her features.

Marshall shrugged as nonchalantly as he could, "Doesn't matter. Go home, hope you sleep well." He bent down and grabbed his shirt, slipping it on effortlessly, "See you tomorrow, I guess." He moved to retrieve his bass when suddenly there was a hand around his wrist.

He looked back to see Fionna, her eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. "No, don't go. I didn't mean… Marshall, do you…" she left the question hanging in the air, unfinished. But she didn't need to finish it, because they both knew what it was.

Marshall Lee looked down at his wrist, her small hand still gripping it lightly. It felt as if someone had lit a small ring on fire, and had then put Marshall's hand in it. It was invigorating and heart stopping at the same time.

He twisted his wrist, wrangling it out of Fionna's grasp, and then intertwined his fingers with hers. She looked down at their joined hands, then back at him, a hopeful glare coming from her eyes. "Marshall…"

He smiled at her, "See you later Bunny," and leaning forward, he kissed her on the cheek. Really, it was just a peck, and soon he was flying off, his axe bass swung up from the ground onto his shoulder, just the way he had arrived with it.

He looked back one last time at Fionna, her wide staring eyes and goofy smile driving him to a smirk. Yeah, all he had wanted was her friendship, nothing more. What a lie that was.

* * *

**This is one of my more complete oneshots. And I don't even remember writing it... weird ._.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Marshall, why? Why'd you do it?" Fionna whispered, tears escaping her eyes. Marshall chuckled, even though by the way he cringed, it hurt. "Because I love you Fi. And when it came down to you or me…"

He reached up a hand and cupped Fionna's cheek, "I couldn't let you die Fionna. You have your whole life ahead of you. I've lived a full life, longer than most." Fionna put her hand on top of his, leaning into it.

"You're going to grow up Fi, and you're going to fall in love, and you're going to get married…"

Fionna squeezed her eyes shut, "Stop it Marshall! Don't talk like it won't be you! That it won't be you with me, forever and ever, just like you said." Again Marshall smiled, even though Fionna couldn't see it.

"Open your eyes, and look at me." Reluctantly, she did, looking down at her bleeding friend in her lap. She held his hand like her life depended on it. And it did, because his life depended on it.

"You're going to have little kids Fionna. Little babies. You'll be an awesome mother, I'm sure of it. And then you'll grow old and die warm in your bed, surrounded by people that love you."

Fionna shook her head, "Stop Marshall," she whispered, her voice breaking, "Stop talking like that! You're going to be with me, right by my side, the whole way! I won't let you die! I love you!"

"But I love you more," came his reply. Fionna couldn't see, her tears blinding her. She let out a sob, then felt a cold hand wipe away one of her tears.

"Don't you cry, and don't you weep. Close those eyes and fall asleep. When you wake, I will say goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye."

Fionna shook her head, _Nononononono!_

"Kept you safe, I did my best. I held my own up against the rest. When you wake, I will say goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye."

Marshall's voice grew weak, and his voice was raspy, "And at last, your face near in view. I will never forget you. Death is only a short goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye."

Marshall pulled his hand down, grabbing Fionna's hand and bringing it down to his chest. His dead heart was still, and his skin through his clothes was cold, but that was what Fionna loved about him.

And then, like the flutter of a butterfly's wing, there was a thump. And then, another. Fionna felt her eyes widen. "You feel that too, right?" he asked looking at her with half lidded eyes.

Fionna nodded, smiling, "You're going to be ok." Marshall smiled too, "Sure Bunny. Sure."

And with that, he laid his head down in her lap and closed his eyes. "Marshall," Fionna asked, "Don't go to sleep on me. We have to wait for help. Marshall..." Suddenly, his chest stopped moving up and down, and his heart stopped with it.

* * *

**Yep, I thoroughly cried with this one as I wrote it ;_;**


	5. Chapter 5

_Do you think it would have changed anything if I had told her?_

"Marshall, come on! Hurry up, you're going to make both of us miss the movie!" Fionna said while dragging him behind her. He pulled back slightly, halting their progress. "Uh, Fionna, I just remembered, I have some important… baking to do"

Fionna looked back at him frowning, "Since when do you bake?" Marshall just rolled his eyes, "Since you invited me to this Christmas party," he mumbled under his breath. "I heard that," Fionna said giving his shirt sleeve a hard yank.

He fell forward a little, and losing his balance, he crashed into Fionna. "Ow!" he said as they bumped heads. He instantly fell back, rubbing his own forehead. "You have a freaking hard head Fi." Fionna instantly began dragging him across the cold snow covered ground. "Come on Marshall! Get your butt up and let's get to the Tree House!"

_Maybe it wouldn't have, but I could have at least tried. And I wish… yeah, I wish a lot of things._

Marshall sighed and floated up. "Yes, about time- wait, wait, what are you doing?!" She exclaimed as he flew above her head. She held tight to his shirt sleeve, and before she knew it, she was in the air.

"Marshall, get back here!" Marshall Lee looked down at the girl clinging to his shirt. "Fionna how many times do I have to tell you, I don't do Christmas." He wiggled his arm around, trying to throw her off, but Fionna was persistent.

"Why not?" she asked pouting up at him. He stiffened slightly and looked away. "I just don't…" He started to float down a few moments later, gently setting Fionna down. Even though her feet were on the ground, she still had his sleeve grasped in her small hands.

_I still dream about her. Every night actually. Her bunny hat is sitting in my room, as a reminder._

Marshall glanced over at her and frowned. "Let go of my shirt girl." He yanked it out of her hands before she could tighten her grip once again. "Hump," Fionna put her hands on her hips, "Why do you have to be such a grump all the time. I try to get you to come every year, but you never do."

Marshall wouldn't look at her, wouldn't let her see into his eyes. "So you owe me this time." He straightened and turned to her. She had twisted away from him, her back and shoulders the only thing to see.

"You owe me Marshall. We don't hang out as often anymore. And, each year, I hope you come to the Christmas party at the Tree House. Everyone comes, except you." Marshall watched as she turned her head and looked sadly at him.

"I miss you. Uh, we miss you." She blushed and laughed a little. Marshall looked at her curiously, "You really care if I'm there or not?" Fionna nodded her head, "Of course I do."

_I don't know if my heart will ever heal from it. I'm still regretting my decision._

Marshall sighed, and wrapped his hand knit scarf tighter around his already cold neck. "If it's that important to you, then fine. I'll go to your stupid Christmas pa-"

"Mathematical!" Fionna yelled jumping up. She grabbed Marshall's hand in her warm ones, and once again he was being pulled through the snow of the grasslands. He offered no resistance this time, but enjoyed the small thump his heart gave being so close to the human.

They soon came to the Tree House, and Fionna went inside to tell everyone the good news. That Marshall Lee the Vampire King had finally come to enjoy in the winter festivities. Marshall floated in and almost got knocked over from the noise that hit him.

Everyone in the room had yelled their surprise and greetings to the vampire at the same time. Some showed their merriment by coming up to him and clapping him on the back, or hugging him.

_I should have enjoyed it while it lasted. Nothing lasts forever, and sometimes I took the small moments for less than they really were._

Even Gumball came up to him and handed him a cup of piping hot cocoa. "Enjoying the party Marshall Lee?" Marshall raised an eyebrow, "So far," he said unsurely. The gummy Prince just laughed and shook his head, walking off to talk to some other guests.

Marshall tried walking through the crowed, but ended up almost spilling his hot chocolate. He instead resorted to floating above the rowdy bunch, watching with curiosity as they began setting up a tree.

"Hey, Marshall! Down here!" a familiar voice called, cutting through his thoughts. He looked down to find Fionna waving at him. He fell and land expertly on his feet, his hot chocolate coming down back into his mug like a water fall.

Fionna stares wide eyed at it, "Wooooahh, how'd you do that?" Marshall shrugged, "Practice. What?" She pointed up at the tree. When he looked at it this time though, it isn't bare. There are lights and decorations on it.

He stared, his mouth open, at its beauty. Fionna laughed, and he finally regained his senses. "How in the world did you decorate it so fast?" She shrugged, copying his nonchalant smile, "Practice." He smirked at her. Wrapping an arm around her he sipped his hot chocolate. "It's beautiful Fi."

_Those moments where we were so close, so comfortable, that it just made me want to freeze time and stay there forever._

"Just like you." It just slipped. She blushed when he looked down at her and their eyes met. But instead of looking away, she smiled up at him. "This is going to be a good Christmas."

Marshall genially smiled, showing his incisors, "Yeah, it is."

_But forever can be unforgiving, and just as time finally stands still, it's too late._

_ Just as the Ice Queen drowns in her madness, I would give anything to follow in her footsteps. Oh how blissfully it must be to forget everyone you love, everyone you care for, everything you hold dear, replaced with the scream of insanity._

I walk in through the gates.

_They wouldn't let me though. They would just haunt me more than they do now, telling me to keep going, to keep moving forward. So far I haven't listened to them, but one day I'll have to._

I silently close and lock the gate to the grove of weeping willows. Their long leaves and branches are covered with glistening snow. The Ice Queen would have been to blame for this, but it is that season once again.

They look as if they are crying. I like to think that they are, for their tears are beautiful. They cry for a reason, for a purpose, in honor of their memory.

_The one time that I was ever happy was a time when the sky was blue instead of this muddled grey. When the green grasslands were alive and fresh, not burned and withered. When the friends that understood me, that cared, were alive._

I stop. "Hey, I came to visit," I say softly, "Even came to say merry Christmas to you too, Gumball." There is no reply. Of course not.

Gravestones don't usually talk.

Sliding down on my knees, I wipe the snow off the dark grey stone. Off all three of the stones. I outline the names over and over, searing them into my mind. The last one has writing on it. Her last words to me.

"Though my soul be scattered, my heart will always be yours, Marshall Lee." I whisper. I open my coat pocket and retrieve the single pure red rose. I kiss it softly, and then lay it down on the snow mound.

"Sleep in piece bunny." And then, I release my sentence, my condemnation to this hell on Earth. The reason I will forever burn on the inside until I can hold her in my arms and tell it to her face. I release the three most important words in my eternal death and torturing life.

"I love you."

* * *

**So, yeah, I had posted this one up here prior to this little achieve, but I took it down. Now it has a nice little home :3 lol. Don't know when I'll be updating anything, but, yeah, you get the idea. Thanks for at least looking at my crap up here X3 Review if you would like. Half of you that read don't, so I'm talking to you! XD**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


End file.
